As packing technology moves towards increasing miniaturization, such techniques as forming through mold interconnect (TMI) structures may be employed, wherein the integration of two separately packaged die to form a larger, overall package may be achieved. For example, in package on package (PoP) structures, a first packaged die may be coupled with a second packaged die by the use of solder ball connections between the two packaged die, which may be located within a TMI opening.